pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Burnett Swann
Thomas Burnett Swann (October 12, 1928 - May 5, 1976) was an American poet, fantasy novelist, and academic. Life Swann taught English literature at Florida Atlantic University before becoming a full-time writer in the early 1960s. Swann began writing fiction in 1958 with "Winged Victory", a science fiction story based on the famous headless statue known as the Winged Victory of Samothrace. In Swann's story the statue's head is discovered and found to have been modeled upon an alien visitor whom the sculptor took for a goddess. Extraterrestrials also feature in "The Painter", in which the painter Hieronymous Bosch is abducted by hideous aliens and forced to paint them, thereby providing the inspiration for the grotesque images in his painting The Garden of Earthly Delights. This and many other early stories appeared in the British magazine Science Fantasy. Some stories also appeared in The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction (F&SF). His criticism includes works on the poetry of H.D. and Christina Rossetti. Swann died of cancer in 1976. Several of his novels were published posthumously. Writing Poetry Swann's poetry consists largely of short, whimsical pieces evoking a naive innocence. Many of them were later incorporated into his novels and placed in the mouths of his characters - sometimes the same poem is spoken by 2 or 3 different characters in novels set centuries and continents apart. Poets also frequently appear as characters in his novels, always on the side of good: Sappho in Wolfwinter (1972); Robert Herrick in Will-o-the-Wisp (1977, serialized 1974); a fictionalized Charles Sorley in The Goat Without Horns (1971); and Thomas Chatterton in The Not-World (1975). Fiction Most of Swann's fiction was outright fantasy. The early story "The Dryad-tree" is set in contemporary Florida and features a woman's reaction to the knowledge that her new husband's garden contains a tree possessed by a jealous dryad. The bulk of Swann's fantasy fits into a rough chronology that begins in ancient Egypt around 2500 BC and chronicles the steady decline of magic and mythological races such as dryads, centaurs, satyrs, selkies and minotaurs. The coming of more "advanced" civilisations constantly threatens to destroy their pre-industrial world, and they must continually seek refuge wherever they can. They see the advent of Christianity as a major tragedy; the Christians regard magic and mythological beings as evil and seek to destroy the surviving creatures, although some manage to survive and preserve some of their old ways through medieval times down to the late 19th Century and perhaps the 20th. An undercurrent of sexuality runs through all of these stories. Many of Swann's characters are sexually adventurous and regard sexual repression as spiritually damaging. Casual and sometimes permanent nudity is common. Homosexual relationships between both male and female characters are often hinted at, although seldom made explicit. The most openly homosexual relationship in Swann's stories is also the most controversial. His novel How Are the Mighty Fallen (1974) depicts the Biblical Jonathan and David as lovers, and furthermore suggests that Jonathan was himself a member of an ancient winged half-human race. The book appeared from Swann's regular publisher DAW Books, but only after DAW's founder and chief executive Donald A. Wollheim fought to prevent distributor New American Library from banning it. However, Swann was reportedly unhappy with George Barr's cover artwork, which showed 2 of the characters being chased by a cyclops, because he felt it misrepresented the style of the novel. Recognition Seminole State College of Sanford, Florida, sponsors an annual Thomas Burnett Swann Poetry Competition.Poetry Contests, English, Seminole State College of Florida. Web, May 4, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Driftwood''. New York: Vantage Press, 1952.Thomas Burnett Swann: Chronologicl bibliography, StevenSaylor.com. Web, Mar. 14, 2015. *''Wombats and Moondust''. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1956. *"Lilac Parasols", Ladies Home Journal 76:5 (May 1959) *''I Like Breaks''. Golden Quill Press, 1961. Novels *''The Weirwoods''. New York: Ace Books, 1967. *''Moondust''. New York: Ace Books, 1968. *''The Goat Without Horns'' New York: Ballantine Books, 1971. *''Wolfwinter''. New York: Ballantine Books, 1972. *''How Are the Mighty Fallen''. New York: DAW Books, 1974. *''The Not-World''. New York: DAW Books, 1975. *''The Minikins of Yam''. New York: DAW Books, 1976. *''The Gods Abide''. New York: DAW Books, 1976. *''The Tournament of Thorns''. New York: Ace Books, 1976. *''Will-O-the-Wisp''. London: Corgi Books, 1976. (first appeared September-November 1974 Fantastic). Minotaur trilogy *''Day of the Minotaur''. New York: Ace Books, 1966. (first appeared September/October 1964-January/February 1965 Science Fantasy as "The Blue Monkeys") *''The Forest of Forever''. New York: Ace Books, 1971. *''Cry Silver Bells''. New York: DAW Books, 1977. *''The Minotaur Trilogy'' of the above three: with bibliography. Seattle, WA: Matthew D Hargreaves, 1996. Mellonia trilogy (also referred to as the "Latium trilogy") *''Green Phoenix''. New York: DAW Books, 1972. *''Lady of the Bees''. New York: Ace Books, 1976. [first appeared April 1962 Science Fantasy as "Where is the Bird of Fire?") *''Queens Walk in the Dusk''. Forest Park, GA: Heritage Press, 1977. Short fiction *''The Dolphin and the Deep''. New York: Ace Books, 1968. *''Where is the Bird of Fire?. New York: Ace Books, 1970. Non-fiction *''Wonder and Whimsy: The fantastic world of Christina Rossetti. Francestown, NH: Marshall Jones Co., 1960. *''The Classical World of H.D.. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1962. *''Ernest Dowson. Boston: Twayne, 1964 *''The Ungirt Runner: Charles Hamilton Sorley, poet of World War One''. Hamden, CT: Archon Books, 1965. *''A.A. Milne''. Boston: Twayne, 1971. *''The Heroine or the Horse: Leading ladies in Republic's films''. Brunswick, NJ: Barnes, 1977. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction.Swann, Thomas Burnett, Encyclopedia of Science Fiction, SFE Ltd. Web, May 4, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Books *Thomas Burnett Swann at Amazon.com *Thomas Burnett Swann at Fantastic Fiction * *Thomas Burnett Swann at Worlds without End ;About *Swann, Thomas Burnett, at the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction *Thomas Burnett Swann Official website *The Old Gods Never Die - a page of Swann quotations compiled by Hermester Barrington Category:American fantasy writers Category:American poets Category:1928 births Category:1976 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:Florida Atlantic University faculty